Sus apuntes
by AsagiriMM
Summary: Todoroki deja caer sin darse cuenta un cuaderno de apuntes durante clases y un integrante del bakusquad lo encuentra... serán interesantes esos apuntes? Pareja: BakuTodo. Rating 18! CONTENIDO ADULTO. NO MENORES.
1. Apuntes perdidos

La clase de Aizawa _sensei_ era cada vez más aburrida. Desde hacía ya un tiempo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero no porque no le servían las clases o aprender lo necesario para ser un gran héroe... no, había algo mas. O mas bien _alguien_ mas.

Solía verlo molesto, muy molesto, pero siempre intentaba hablarle. Claro que ese intento siempre terminaba con insultos como "bastardo mitad y mitad" y todos los que ya conocemos.

De todas formas se había estado conformando con solo poder cruzar un par de palabras con él.

ー Tampoco es como si fuera a confesarme ー pensó para sí.

La clase ya casi terminaba. Se había hecho el hábito de escribir lo que pensaba o sentía en su cuaderno de apuntes. De esa forma Aizawa pensaría que tomaba apuntes de clase en vez de vivir en la luna.

La voz de Iida en su papel de encargado lo descolocó de sus pensamientos.

ー Hay que apresurarnos‼ Ya va a comenzar la clase de natación‼ Hay que cambiarnos‼ ー la voz del encargado era cada vez más molesta.

Shoto se levantó apresurado, al ritmo de esos molestos gritos solo para que parara de gritar. Tomó su bolso y, al paso, chocó un poco con uno de sus compañeros, oyendo al mismo tiempo lápices caer al suelo.

ー Tch. Fíjate por donde vas, bastardo mitad y mitad. ー Bakugo solo salió por la puerta.

Deku vió esta escena y regresó sus pasos para ayudar a su compañero. Se agachó y juntó un par de cosas.

ー Parece que tenías abierto el bolso, Todoroki-kun...ー dijo formalmente como siempre el chico de ojos verdes colocando de regreso las cosas dentro del bolso.

ー Gracias, Midoriya. ー agradeció apenado por estar tan absorto en sus ridículos pensamientos.

ー Todoroki-kun... ー Deku lo tomó por el brazo mientras caminaban saliendo del aula ー Últimamente pareces preocupado por algo... ¿está todo bien?

ー Está todo bien ー respondió con un sonrojo y una leve sonrisa.

ー Ah, lo siento, Todoroki-kun‼ No sabía que se trataba de algo privado, no debí preguntar. ー Deku se había puesto muy nervioso al ver tan vulnerable a Shoto.

ー Lo siento. Quiero contarte, sé que puedo confiar en ti, Midoriya. Luego de clases hablamos.

Shoto pensó que no contárselo a nadie sería peor y Deku no parecía el tipo de persona que cuenta secretos ajenos, asi que se sintió seguro.

La clase de natación era la última del día y transcurrió bastante rápido. Tras las duchas tenían tiempo libre y Deku lo acompañó a su habitación para finalmente conversar.

ー Es decir, Todoroki-kun, tú... ー tragó saliva incrédulo ー ¿Estas enamorado de **Kacchan**⁈

ー ... Eso creo. Es la primera vez que me siento así, asi que supongo que esto es enamorarse.

ー Todoroki-kun... ¿puedes describirme lo que sientes con exactitud?

ー Siento... ー se tomó la playera en el pecho y la apretó ー Cuando estoy cerca suyo siento que quiero acercarme aún mas. Siento que quiero que él se acerque... y que... me bese...

La cara de Deku se puso mas roja que el fuego. No estaba seguro qué responder. Pero Shoto era su amigo y pensaba apoyarlo de todas formas.

ー Kacchan es tan genial... cuando éramos niños me la pasaba siguiéndolo a todos lados. Siempre se mostraba seguro ante todo, incluso antes de descubrir su quirk ya era genial.

ー Midoriya, ¿también te gusta Bakugo?

ー QUÉ⁈ Jaja no, no es eso ー respondió nerviosamente ー Es decir... lo respeto y lo admiro. Además de All might, Kacchan es algo así como mi primer héroe. Supongo que entiendo por qué te gusta.

ー Entonces... ¿me gusta?

ー Bueno, además de lo físico, ¿sientes otra cosa?

ー ... siento que quisiera hablar con él.

ー ¿Hablar con Kacchan? ー a Deku le pareció extraño incluso decirlo.

ー Sí. ー sentenció Shoto muy sonrojado.

ー Ah, lo siento, no quise decir nada malo. Es que no me imagino a Kacchan teniendo una conversación normal con nadie jeje...

ー Parece bastante cómodo con Kirishima...

ー Bueno, ya ¿estás celoso, Todoroki-kun?

ー Un poco, sí. ー la sinceridad de Shoto sorprendía cada vez mas al chico de ojos verdes. Ya estaba suponiendo que iban a tener ese tipo de amistad demasiado sincera a partir de esto.

ー Bueno, definitivamente te gusta y mucho. Quieres que te hable, que te bese y tienes celos de su mejor amigo.

ー Kirishima lo toca demasiado.

ー Wooo, ya bájale a esa envidia ーDeku gesticulaba con sus manos para llamar la atención de Shotoー Estás echando calor por tu lado de fuego, Todoroki-kun.

ー Pero es cierto.

ー No debe ser demasiado si Kacchan lo deja, supongo... AAASFSDD BÁJALE AL FUEGO POR FAVOR, VAS A ACTIVAR LA ALARMA‼

ー Lo siento. ー Shoto se apagó ante los gritos de su asustado amigo.

ー Eso fue intenso ー respiró con mas calma el chico de ojos verdes ー Recuérdame ya no hablar de Kirishima.

Shoto se sintió cómodo y aliviado. Ya hacía casi 3 semanas que escribía lo que sentía por Bakugo, pero eso había dejado de ser suficiente, necesitaba expresarse con alguien. Deku se acababa de convertir en su confidente.

ー Gracias por escucharme, Midoriya.

ー Je, no hay de qué! ー se apenó poniendo una mano en su cabeza ー En verdad me tenías preocupado, estabas demasiado distraído en clases. Aunque siempre te veía tomando apuntes y es por eso que no dije nada antes.

ー Oh, sobre eso. ー recordó ー Hace un tiempo que escribo sobre lo que siento. Por eso parece que tomo notas.

ー Ya veo ー observó tomandose el mentón pensativamente ー eso es ingenioso, Todoroki-kun.

ー Quisiera mostrarte un poco... ー dijo el bicolor nervioso y sonrojado ー Aunque sólo un poco... algunas cosas son... bueno, privadas.

Deku pensó que se iba a desmayar de la verguenza. Qué iba a hacerle leer⁈ ¿Iba a volver a prenderse fuego? Shoto tomó su bolso de clases y revolvió dentro, buscando. El chico de ojos verdes solo lo observaba, impaciente y sudando un poco. De un momento a otro, la expresión tímida de su amigo bicolor cambió a una de pánico total.

ー Todoroki-kun, qué sucede⁈ ー preguntó asustado ante la cara de su amigo.

ー No está.

ー Qué no está⁈

ー El cuaderno de apuntes... no está.

El rostro de ambos se puso azul. Un silencio asesino inundó la habitación, solo por un segundo, antecediendo al siguiente pánico.

ー Me voy a dar un balazo.

ー Espera, Todoroki-kun‼ ー suplicó sosteniendo por ambos brazos a su amigo que estaba de rodillas en el _tatami_. ー Seguramente buscaste mal. No entres en pánico aún.

Shoto tomó el bolso y lo dió vuelta, dejando caer todo lo que había en su interior.

ー No está ー sentenció Deku en neutro.

ー Excelente observación, ya puedo entrar en pánico⁈

ー Ok, ok, ESPERA. ESPERA. ー Deku se puso serio y comenzó a murmurar, casi inentendiblemente, pero repasando lo que habían hecho en el día. ー Demonios.

ー QUÉ.

ー Se cayó en el salón, cuando chocaste con Kacchan.

Shoto sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

ー Oye, no regresamos al salón luego de natación, vinimos todos directo a los dormitorios. Solo tenemos que ir mas temprano que los demás al salón por la mañana y allí estará, tirado en el suelo seguramente.

ー Eres un maldito genio, Midoriya.

ー ¿Ya te vas a relajar?

ー No lo sé, supongo que me voy a relajar cuando tenga los apuntes nuevamente. Escribí cosas privadas alli.

ー ¿Por qué harías eso? Pensé que eras mucho mas sensato, Todoroki ー a esta altura Deku ya había perdido la formalidad de los nervios que había pasado.

ー Bueno, bueno.

ー No, ya, en serio. Me dices qué fue lo que escribiste ー demandó preocupado.

ー ...

ー SÓLO DILO.

ー Puede que haya escrito... sueños eróticos.

ー Todoroki... ー Deku se tapaba los ojos de todo lo que sentía.

ー Y puede que haya hecho un par de dibujos. También eróticos.

ー Todoroki, tú... oh, ¿dibujas?

ー Oh, si, muy bien de hecho.

ー ESPERA UN MINUTO‼ ¿A quién le importa eso ahora?

**_「__」_**

**_「__Una hora antes de la charla de Deku y Shoto, a la salida de natación__」_**

ー Kaminari ー llamó al rubio el chico pelirrojo ー ¿vienes a estudiar hoy?

ー Oh, demonios! Dejé mis cosas en el pupitre.

ー Bakugo va a matarte si no llevas tus apuntes. ー Sero le advirtió al oírlos.

ー Ve al salón, Aizawa sensei aún debe estar en la sala de profesores. Solo pídele las llaves. ー le sugirió Kirishima riendo de su despistado amigo.

ー Oh, buena idea! Voy enseguida, odio que Bakugo _sensei_ me regañe ー bromeó y los otros dos rieron.

Su cabello aún estaba mojado por las duchas. Se asomó a la sala de profesores y efectivamente Aizawa aún estaba allí.

ー ¿Kaminari? ー preguntó extrañado al verlo ー ¿Que _hicieron_ ahora?

ー No hicimos nada, _sensei_. ー respondió entre risas ー Olvidé mis apuntes en el salón, ¿podría entrar a buscarlos?

ー ¿Vas a estudiar? ¿Tu, de verdad?

ー Oiga.

ー Bueno, bueno, pero hazlo rápido y no rompas nada ー dijo dándole en las manos las llaves.

Kaminari dió la vuelta y fue camino al salón.

ー ... espera. ー dijo pensativo al poner la llave en la puerta ー ¿CUANDO ROMPÍ ALGO?

Tras protestar solo como un loco, entró al salón, tomó sus apuntes del pupitre y se dispuso a salir rápido porque el _squad_ lo esperaba para estudiar.

Justo cuando volteó hacia la puerta, vió un cuaderno tirado. Al levantarlo, revisó el rótulo para ver a quién pertenecía y así devolverlo.

ー Oh, que pena, no tiene nombre ー pensó en voz alta ー ¿Tal vez por dentro? ー vió las primeras hojas en blanco y estaba por darse por vencido y dárselo a Aizawa, hasta que pasando las hojas divisó que comenzaba la escritura a mitad del cuaderno. ー Ah! Al fin! Veamos...

El silencio se apoderó del chico eléctrico. Se quedó mudo al comenzar a leer tan solo un par de líneas.

ー Pero qué demon...

ー Kaminari.

ー Aaahghg‼ ー al oír una voz en la puerta saltó asustado ー _Sensei_‼

ー ¿Terminaste?

ー ¿Q-qué? Eh si, si‼ Terminé... Gracias, ya me iba ー le dijo devolviéndole la llave y escabullendo notoriamente el cuaderno.

ー Kaminari. No sé lo que tramas pero no causes problemas.

ー ... Si‼ Me retiro‼ Disculpe‼ ー tras decir esto salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios.

Se detuvo un segundo frente a la puerta de Mina antes de entrar.

ー Un momento... CUANDO CAUSÉ PROBLEMAS⁈

ー POR QUÉ ESTAS GRITANDO EN EL PASILLO⁈ ー el explosivo le abrió la puerta con humo en las palmas listo para atacarlo ー Ya entra o te volaré la cara‼

**_「__」_**

_**「**__**Al rato, en la habitación de Deku**__**」**_

ー ¿Qué pasó? ー Deku miró a su amigo preocupado ー Otra vez tienes cara rara, Todoroki. ¿No te gusta el video juego de All Might?

ー ¿Eh? No, no, si me gusta. Me distraje. No lo sé, sentí como... un escalofrío.

ー Si te distraes voy a volver a ganarte.

ー Ya, pero ¿puedes dejar de usar siempre a All Might?

ー Sólo si usas unas vez a Endeavor.

ー Tch. Ni de coña.

ーーーーーーーー

_**Llegamos al final del primer capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá con los apuntes que encontró Kaminari? ¿Se los mostrará al squad? (pos eso es obvio, no?) **_

_**Tal vez no sea corto. **_

_**Prometo sukulento hard lemon. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_


	2. Apuntes encontrados

ー POR QUÉ ESTAS GRITANDO EN EL PASILLO⁈ ー el explosivo le abrió la puerta con humo en las palmas listo para atacarlo ー Ya entra o te volaré la cara‼

ー ¿Por qué eres siempre TAN agresivo? ー lloró el rubio mientras pasaba por el costado de Bakugo, lo mas alejado posible para no tener contacto físico.

Todo el _squad_ estaba finalmente reunido. Solían juntarse en la habitación de la chica rosa cuando los exámenes se acercaban.

Bakugo impartía lecciones para todos ellos a pedido de la única persona que haría caso: Kirishima.

De todas formas, no tenía particular paciencia con ninguno de ellos, por lo que éstas clases eran llenas de gritos y reiteradas explicaciones que casi siempre eran insuficientes.

ー Carevergas, esta vez mas les vale aprobar ー protestó Bakugo de mala gana sentándose en el piso junto al _kotatsu __ー _esto de explicarles cientos de veces ya cansa.

_ー _CHICOS.

ー QUE TE SIENTES, PIKACHU.

ー NO, ME TIENEN QUE ESCUCHAR.

ー Bro, vamos a oir a Kaminari, parece exitado. ー trató Kirishima de calmarlo.

ー No saben lo que encon… COMO QUE EXCITADO?

ー Juro que si no hablas rápido voy a matarte ー chistó Bakugo aún siendo tomado de los hombros por Sero.

ー Ya, venga, no te distraigas y dinos de una vez ー dijo la chica rosa con impacientes gestos.

ー MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRÉ. ー Dicho esto, el rubio sacó de su sudadera el cuaderno que tenía escondido.

ー ¿… donde tenías guardado eso?

ー Sero, lo que importa es lo que tiene _dentro._ ー Kaminari abrió el cuaderno justo por la mitad, en donde comenzaba la lectura y lo expuso sobre la pequeña mesa frente a sus amigos.

Todos ellos se inclinaron un poco para llegar a leer y luego se hizo el silencio mas incómodo del siglo.

ー OH, POR DIOS ー exclamó Mina tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos y levantandose de golpe ー Bakugo, es una novela erótica sobre ti⁈

ー DAME ESO ー su cara estaba claramente estallando.

ー ¿De quién es? Esto… es genial jaja ー rió Sero incrédulo ー En verdad no creo que nada supere esto. Es lo mas interesante que hemos vivido.

ー No dice el nombre ー recordó Kaminari.

ー Wow… ー suspiró el pelirrojo muy sorprendido ー pues menos mal, porque yo no quisiera que cualquiera encontrara _ESO._ ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

ー Cuando regresé a buscar mis apuntes estaba en el suelo. Aizawa _sensei_ me tenía en la mira, asique no he leído todo aún. Además parece bastante largo.

ー Chicos, chicos, escuchen: _"…he despertado con palpitaciones en medio de la noche; sueño con sus manos recorriendo mis muslos, haciéndome temblar de la exita-_

_ー _YA PUEDES PARAR, OJOS DE MAPACHE⁈

ー Bakugo, no te enfades, esto es genial. Le gustas muchísimo a alguien ー dijo Kirishima entusiasmado y curioso.

Mina volvió a sentarse con los apuntes aún abiertos con nororio entusiasmo.

ー Literalmente le gustas _tanto_ a esta persona que tiene sueños húmedos contigo. ー la chica rosa no tenía filtros ー Esto es tan genial.

ー Tch ー resopló.

ー Tenenos que averiguar quién es ー cuando Kaminari pronunció estas palabras, Bakugo sintió cómo se le iba toda la sangre a las mejillas y no pudo ocultar que estaba apenado.

Pensar en que alguien lo _deseaba,_ pensar en que alguien quería ser tocado por él… en verdad era algo nuevo, tentador… erótico.

ー Chicos, esto es enorme, ademas… es claramente alguien de nuestro salón. ー al reflexionar esto, los demás miraron a Sero con sorpresa. Era cierto, nadie se había percatado que la persona dueña de los apuntes encontrados era terminantemente alguien de la clase.

ー Wooo… chicos, una de nuestras compañeras está loca por Bakugo ー lloró el rubio apretando los puños ー maldito suertudo…

ー Mina, tienes confianza con las chicas, seguro podrás averiguar esto rápido ー señaló Kirishima.

ー Voy a sacar toda la información que pueda, ¡será muy divertido! ay… ¿quién creen que es…? ¿Uraraka-san? ¿tal vez Yaoyozuru…?

ー Wow, eso sería _hot… _AUCH! Oye! ー el rubio se quejó ante un golpe del explosivo.

ー Suficiente. Hagan lo que quieran pero ahora vamos a estudiar o los voy a matar.

El protagonista de los apuntes eróticos estaba más que interesado, pero no quería demostrarlo y su tono se tornó serio. El _squad_ estaba acostumbrado a verlo enfadado y siempre gritando, pero cuando su tono cambiaba de esa forma todos paraban con lo que pudiera _realmente_ molestarle.

Frente a esa situación continuaron estudiando con calma.

Afortunadamente todo transcurrió con normalidad. Las constantes metidas de pata de Kaminari hacían reír a todo el equipo y la genial personalidad de Mina siempre traía comodidad a todos ellos.

La presencia de Kirishima hacía que el explosivo se relajara un poco y de hecho disfrutara de compartir con sus amigos.

Ya casi era hora de cenar y sus compañeros comenzaron a irse.

ー ¡Gracias por todo, Bakugo _sensei_! ー bromeó Mina abriéndoles la puerta.

ー A QUIEN LLAMAS ASI⁈

ー Bakugo, te esperamos abajo. Iremos directamente al comedor, pasaremos en la mañana a buscar los puntes a la habitación de Mina.ー el pelirrojo le sonrió tocando su hombro ー separaré _kimchi_ para ti.

ー Tch. Mas te vale.

Él regresó a su dormitorio porque era realmente organizado con sus cosas, no podia simplemente dejarlas en el lugar de alguien más.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, dejó sus apuntes y libros sobre la cama para luego salir e inmediatamente notó la presencia del cuaderno.

ー Maldita ojos de mapache… seguro que ella lo puso aquí a propósito… ー lo tomó un momento en sus manos y lo abrió azarosamente ー Veamos…

_"… tal como en mi sueño de anoche, he podido verlo de cerca en las duchas con el torso desnudo. Recién salíamos de las prácticas. El sudor de su frente cayó de sensual manera en su clavícula y me hizo estremecer. Quisiera enrroscar mis piernas alrededor de su cuello para sentir sus labios en mi pene…" _

_ー … _ESPERA, QUE⁈ ー se desquició incrédulo ante esta última oración ー DICE PENE, AQUÍ DICE PENE. CLARAMENTE DICE PENE.

Shoji escuchaba que alguien gritaba "pene" eufóricamente al otro lado de la habitación, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos raros del _squad_.

ー NO, NO, NO, NO PUEDO LIDIAR CON ESTO AHORA. ー aventó el cuaderno sobre la cama y salió disparado por la puerta. Le pareció cruzarse a Shoji, pero fue mas  
rápido que una bala al comedor y probablemente lo pasó.

ー ¡Bakugo! ー agitó un brazo Kirishima ー Ven, se va a enfríar tu comida ー le apartó la silla y lo observó detenidamente sentarse mudo ー ¿Pasó algo, bro?

ー Seguro leyó algo perturbador.

ー Cállate, alien ー enseguida se molestó ー no era necesario poner eso entre mis cosas, ni siquiera me interesa.

ー Vamos, Bakugo, no puedes decir que no estás intrigado, todos lo estamos ー cuestionó Sero.

ー Además, todas ellas son hermosas, solo piénsalo, sería genial ー la perversión del rubio sí se podía ver al hablar.

ー No…

ー ¿No, qué, Bakugo? ー Kirishima lo miró preocupado. Aún no había probado bocado.

ー No es una de ellas ー confesó el explosivo.

ー ¡Imposible! ー aseguró Kaminari ー Lo encontré en nuestro salón, no puede ser de alguien más.

ー Que no es una de _ellas_.

Hicieron unos momentos de silencio, eran realmente lentos.

ー ¡Es uno de _ellos,_ idiotas! ー gritó en susurro notoriamente sonrojado ー Lo leí en el maldito cuaderno, no es una chica.

ー …Q-qué⁈ ー Sero quedó atónico, pero fue el único que atinó a decir algo.

El silencio y las bocas abiertas de todos ellos era realmente incómodo.

ー No se queden callados, son ustedes los que me metieron es esto.

ー Wow, bro… ー Kaminari no sabía bien qué decir ー Eres popular entre todos los géneros, despues de todo.

ー Si, es decir… ー el pelirrojo reflexionó ー No es algo importante que sea hombre, ¿o si?

ー … no realmente ー Mina miró fijamente a Bakugo ー Lo que importa es lo que las personas sienten, ¿verdad?

ー Tch. Eso es… es obvio. ー cuando Bakugo dijo esto, sus amigos se animaron y las sonrisas regresaron a la conversación.

ー ¡Bien! ー dijo Kirishima animado ー Definitivamente vamos a apoyar a ésta persona y a Bakugo.

ー ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que es hombre? ー dijo curiosamente la chica rosa y el explosivo le esquivó la mirada con sonrojo.

ー Wooo ー Kaminari comprendió la evasiva ー SEGURO leíste "pene".

La cara de Bakugo se prendió fuego.

ー Yo necesito terminar de leer ese cuaderno ー rió Mina pervertidamente.

ー Podríamos hacer un libro ー Sero sugería ideas perversas.

ー O una película ー continuaba el rubio.

ー PODEMOS TERMINAR DE CENAR⁈

Afortunadamente el clima ya no estaba tenso en el grupo. La cena continuó entre pesadas bromas por parte de Sero, Mina y Kaminari. Como siempre Kirishima trataba de apagar los enfados de Bakugo para que no les llamaran la atención (recuerden que siempre eran vigilados por Aizawa).

Al terminar, todos regresaron a sus dormitorios.

ー ¡Buenas noches! ー saludó Kaminari camino a su habitación, bostezando.

ー ¡No te quedes hasta tarde leyendo _manga_! ー rió Mina.

ー Oye.

ー Ya, ya, vámonos. ー lo apresuró Sero empujando su espalda ー ¡Buenas noches!

Kirishima y Bakugo se encaminaron a sus dormitorios también; al ser vecinos regresaron juntos.

ー Hasta mañana, bro ー dijo el pelirrojo abriendo su puerta.

ー Si, como sea ー respondió como siempre.

ー Oye, Bakugo… ー el tono serio de Kirishima hizo que el cenizo se detuviera a oírlo ー Siempre te apoyaremos, bro. Siempre.

ー … tch. Lo sé.

Kirishima sonrió. Sabía que esa era la forma de agradecer de su difícil amigo. Parecía duro, pero en realidad era frágil y tímido.

ー ¡Bro, no te quedes leyendo hasta tarde! ー gritó pegado a la pared.

ー ¡MUERETE, CABEZA DE PINCHES!

ー Jeje. Seguro va a leerlo ー dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo ー no podrá manejar la curiosidad.

El cuaderno había quedado encima de su cama, asi que no pudo evitar notarlo cuando quiso recostarse.

Apagó las luces y se tapó; se colocó boja abajo y apoyó el cuaderno por encima de su almohada, iluminando las páginas con la luz de su celular.

ー Debería… comenzar desde la primera página ー realmente la curiosidad lo carcomía ー Veamos…

_"He comenzado a sentir algo extraño hace unos días en mi cuerpo… al principio pensé que podría ser un cambio en mi quirk, pero creo que me estoy… enamorando. No nos llevamos particularmente bien; por el contrario: podría asegurar que le caigo mal. Pero no puedo evitarlo, mis ojos se salen de control cuando está Bakugo cerca…" _

_ー _Obviamente ー dijo para sí, orgulloso ー A ver, ¿qué mas?

_"… anoche soñé por primera vez con él. Dicen que uno sueña con lo último que tiene en mente antes de cerrar los ojos. Supongo que es cierto, pero… no sé cómo sentirme con esta clase de sueño. Yo nunca he hecho ese tipo de cosas con nadie… no estoy seguro si me gustaría. Pero sí estoy seguro que soñando me gustó… Estabamos en un entrenamiento y me empujaba contra una pared. Arrancaba mi ropa violentamente, pero yo gemí como si me gustara. Me volteó y mordió uno de mis hombros. Con una mano en mi cuello me sostuvo mientras terminaba de desvestirme de la cintura para abajo y me penetró fuertemente. Sentí dolor pero no luché; por el contrario, sentía que deseaba más. De alguna forma me incliné para sentir su hinchado y doloroso miembro aún más adentro mío. Su boca se deslizó a mi espalda desnuda y me mordió una y otra vez, dejando rastros de saliva caliente en mí. La mano que antes estaba en mi cuello ahora tapaba mi boca, ahogaba mis gemidos, hasta que sentí el gusto a sus guantes en mi lengua: introducía sus dedos en mi boca y comencé a lamerlos instintivamente… susurraba lascivas cosas a mi oído y yo pedía por mas entre gritos… mis caderas se movían tan rápido como él me embestía y sólo logré calmarme cuando sentí cómo gimió él también al derramarse dentro mío al fin…" _

Mas o menos desde la tercera línea Bakugo ya sentía su glande húmedo y caliente por el pornográfico relato.

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado, volteó su cuerpo de costado y se masturbó muy confundido. No sabía bien a quién tenía en sus pensamientos… definitivamente era hombre, pero su rostro era borroso mientras agitaba su hinchado pene queriendo eyacular. De pronto, una clara imagen de la espalda que casi no se describia en el relato se le vino a la cabeza: una piel tersa y muy blanca. Sólo le tomó un momento sentir como se venía en sus propias manos.

ー Cielos… debo limpiar esto. ー miró el reloj en su cabecera y vió que era muy tarde ー Tengo que averiguar quién eres, maldito…

「」

_**Fin del segundo capítulo! Sabía que no podía escribir algo corto pfff. **_

_**Gracias a los pocos o muchos que hayan leído hasta aquí. **_

_**Prometo que los relatos de Shoto serán cada vez más eróticos e interesantes. **_

_**Por favor, no duden en enviar sugerencias! **_

_**Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **_


	3. Preparativos

Dos chicos atónitos, arrodillados en el frío suelo del salón desesperaban más y más a cada momento.

ー No jodas...

ー Tenemos que buscar BIEN, tiene que estar en algún lado, Todoroki.

ー Midoriya, claramente no está ー sentenció como si leyera su propia condena a muerte ー o tal vez... ¿se me ha caído en _otro_ lado?

ー ¿Es eso posible? ー Deku lo interrogó preocupado. ー Por lo que me dijiste, parece que el único lugar posible es aquí.

Ambos se tomaron del mentón por unos segundos. Una especie de espasmo se apoderó del chico de ojos verdes y asustó el bicolor de manera trágica.

ー QUE PASA⁈ ー exclamó confundido el doble _quirk._

ー No será que... ¿Aizawa _sensei_ lo ha encontrado?

ー OH POR DIOS, MIDORIYA ー a ninguno se les ocurría un peor escenario ー Estoy muerto. Van a llamar a mi padre. Oh, cielos... ー Todoroki sólo podía tomarse la cara y sacudirla se un lado a otro imaginando todas las consecuencias.

ー Cálmate. No sabe que es tuyo. ー Deku lo tomó por los hombros calmándolo ー Sólo hay que ser 100% sincero con _sensei. _Le vamos a decir que es mío y cuando llamen a mi madre le vamos a decir la verdad sólo a ella.

ー Eso solo me suena a una compleja mentira, Midoriya.

ー ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

ー Creo que CUALQUIER idea es mejor que tu idea.

ー Todoroki, mi madre no me va a regañar, ella sabe que no le mentiría ー aseguró ー Además, el escenario alternativo es donde lo llaman a tu padre.

ー Tu idea es fantástica.

ー Bien. ¡Está decidido entonces! ーafirmó Deku mientras caminaba hacia la salida ー Vamos al salón de profesores a buscar a Aizawa _sensei_ antes de que nuestra clase comience.

Ambos se dirigieron a buscar a Aizawa. El bicolor sentía desde la noche anterior que _algo_ no andaba bien. Era una especie de sensación de acorralamiento que lo tenía distraído... no veía el momento de recuperar su cuaderno y de que todo ese embrollo terminara. Además, no escribir sobre las cosas que deseaba, _anhelaba..._

ー Oye, ya entremos ー Deku lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

ー Oh, si, lo siento.

ー ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ー el profesor tenía cada día mas bolsas debajo de los ojos ー La clase ya va a comenzar, regresen al salón.

ー Verá, _sensei..._ Ayer perdí un cuaderno en el salón, creo que se me ha caído del bolso. Probablemente usted lo encontró y si vió algo raro yo-

ー No encontré nada. ー Aizawa interrumpió al chico de ojos verdes ー Ayer por la tarde dejé pasar a Kaminari, él había olvidado sus libros. Preguntenle a él. Ahora vayan.

Ya estaban acostumbrandose a estos silencios incómodos y situaciones engorrosas, pero _ese hecho_ representaba algo peor de lo que se imaginaban.  
Ya les parecía bastante malo que existiera la posibilidad que Aizawa leyera los apuntes, pero que alguien del _bakusquad_ se haya topado con el cuaderno transformaba todo.

ー Es así como voy a morir.

ー Cálmate, ellos no saben que es tuyo, no tiene tu nombre ni indicio de ello en ningún lado. ー Deku intentó calmarlo y le colocó en señal del apoyo una mano en el hombro, pero él sabía bien que de encontrarse en la misma situación estaría más que preocupado.

El bicolor lucía rendido. Ya no parecía nada gracioso lo que sucedía. Ese cuaderno contenía sus mas íntimos pensamientos y era mas que seguro que Bakugo y **todos sus amigos** lo habían leído.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

ー E-espera, estás llorando⁈ ー Deku se alarmó viendo como Todoroki apoyaba la frente contra la pared ー Por favor, no llores, lo vamos a solucionar, te lo prometo.

Un ruido de puerta corrediza los interrumpió.

ー ¿Qué hacen en la puerta aún? ー Aizawa parecía molesto.

ー _Sensei,_ Todoroki no se siente bien. ー Aizawa observó al bicolor de espaldas ー Lo llevaré a la enfermería y regresaré a la clase pronto.

ー Bien, pero puedes quedarte si es necesario, Midoriya. Tus compañeros te pondrán al tanto de la clase luego.

ー ¡Si! ー tomó a Todoroki por el brazo y se fueron lo mas rápido posible. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que su amigo lloraba. La gente hablaría, preguntaría demasiado.

Una vez en la enfermería recostó al doble _quirk _en una de las camillas. Al estar tan triste él sólo siguió todas las indicaciones como un perro.

ー Midoriya, no quiero que te pierdas la clase por mi culpa.

ー No voy a dejarte ahora que estás llorando, ¿qué clase de héroe haría algo así? ー la sonrisa de Deku contagió un poco a Todoroki.

_Recovery girl_ entró en ese momento y se acercó a ellos para antederlos.

ー ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Le duele algo, joven Todoroki?

**「」**

ー Hoy vamos a discutir los preparativos del Festival de Halloween. ー las caras de todos los presentes se interesaron ー Todos los años en esta academia se realizan distintas actividades, algunas abiertas al público como ésta. Por asuntos de seguridad el director ha creído pertinente no realizar muchas este año, pero con esta festividad haremos una excepción mientras todos ustedes se comporten y sigan las indicaciones de su encargado. ーMientras terminaba de hablar ya iba metiéndose en su saco de dormir ー Esto mismo se aplicará para los del 2do y 3er año, por supuesto. Es todo, Iida, hazte cargo.

ー ¡Sí, _sensei_! ー exclamó levantándose de su asiento recto y a los gritos. Al pasar al frente comenzó a explicar tras acomodarse los lentes ー Este año está previsto que los alumnos de 3er año se encargarán de armar los puestos de feria, los de 2do año se ocuparán de la gastronomía y de 1er año nos ocuparemos de la atracción principal: la casa embrujada.

Justo cuando Iida terminó esa frase comenzó el entusiasmo en todos.

ー Nos han encargado que hagamos una sección mas apta para niños y también tendremos la de adultos, asi es que vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos. Tengan en cuenta de que no puede estar demasiado oscuro en la atracción de niños y tampoco sangre, sólo espectros y efectos visuales y de sonido ー explicó el encargado.

ー Yo me apuntaré para ayudar con los niños, entonces ー escogió Jirou ー tengo ideas geniales.

ー Yo podría ser de gran ayuda con los niños ー señaló Toru por su clara ventaja al ser invisible ー no necesito de sangre falsa para asustarlos jeje.

Así es como se conformaron los grupos para el festival. Tsuyu, Jirou, Toru, Ochako, Ashido, Aoyama, Koda y Oujiro estarían en la atracción de los niños. Los demás en la de adultos. Yaoyozuru ayudaría en ambos con la creación de disfraces y utilería.

Ochako haría flotar los objetos, Toru arrastraría a los niños por los pies, Jirou causaría ondas que los tumbarían al suelo.

Por otro lado, Shoji era ideal como monstruo en la sección se adultos, Sato ocuparía un lugar similar debido a su tamaño, Kaminari electrificaría levemente las perillas de las puertas de escape, Mineta sería encerrado bajo llave en una jaula como enano maldito y acosaría a cada mujer que pasara. Todo sonoba muy divertido.

ー Chicos, no olvidemos a Todoroki y a Deku ー recordó Ochako a los demás ー no les hemos asignado un puesto aún.

ー Uraraka, ¡no te preocupes! ー como siempre gritó Iida ー Por la fuerza de Midoriya le encargaré los preparativos del laberinto fantasma. Sé que podrá levantar la utilería mas rápido que el resto. Todoroki probablemente esté haciendo frías las habitaciones en todas las secciones.

ー ¡Bien! ー exclamó Mina muy entusiasmada ー ¡Vamos a esforzarnos, chicos!

**「」**

Todoroki y Deku se habían sumado tarde a la clase, una vez que el bicolor ya se había calmado. Se pusieron al corriente en momentos y ya todo paracía normal. Habían finalmente regresado a los dormitorios luego de un largo día de preparativos.

Las chicas no podían parar de platicar ideas para disfraces, todo les resultaba también emocionante a los chicos que tendrían que actuar.

Bakugo sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo ese tipo de actividades en lugar de estar entrenando, por lo que permanecía alejado durante las charlas entusiastas.

ー Bakugo, ¿estás bien? ー Kirishima se acercó al explosivo en la sala que todos compartían ー Pareces molesto.

ー Yo... no paro de pensar en el maldito cuaderno ー dijo en voz discreta a modo de confesión ー no pensé que me importaría _tanto_...

Kirishima se apoyó contra la pared de la misma forma que su amigo y suspiró.

ー Oye, anímate. Debe ser vergonzoso, pero continúa leyendo hasta el final, tal vez encuentres alguna pista de quién es. Y si eres mas amable con todos, definitivamente notarás algo.

ー EH⁈ ー Bakugo no se imaginaba siendo amable con _todos_ ー ¿y qué demonios podría notar? ¡Explícate!

ー Viejo, no eres tonto, ¡espabíla! ー lo regañó con confianza ー Un sonrojo es lo primero que notarías. Las chicas van a reaccionar así por cualquier cosa, pero un chico definitivamente no lo haría. Bueno, tal vez Midoriya lo haría ー pensó tomándose el mentón ー ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Podría ser él?

ー Ni de coña ー Bakugo sintió un escalofrío ー no hay forma de que ese maldito nerd quiera que yo le... ー al pensar en todo lo escrito salió disparando, tomó a Deku por la ropa desde el cuello y lo arrastró lejos, dejando a Kirishima atónito. A todos los demás no les pareció fuera de lo normal, por lo que no dijeron nada.

Todoroki vio la escena, percatándose de lo que pasaba y corrió detrás de ambos.  
El explosivo llevó a Deku a un pasillo y el bicolor se escondió al ver que lo aplastaba contra una pared, sin golpearlo.

ー DIME LA VERDAD.

ー K-kacchan... kacchan m-me lastimas... ー Bakugo lo sostenía en el aire y lo soltó.

ー El cuaderno, ¿es tuyo? ー cuando Bakugo preguntó esto, Todoroki sintió el mayor de los pánicos ¿pensaba que era de Midoriya? ー RESPONDE, ES TUYO⁈

ー NO! ー Deku no había comprendido que acababa de caer en la trampa.

ー Es decir que sabes de qué hablo ー ésta frase hizo que el escondido y el interrogado tragaran saliva al mismo tiempo ー asi que me vas a decir lo que sepas o te voy a volar la cara ahora mismo.

ー No puedo. ー Deku pensó que esta respuesta haría que lo matara, pero nada pasó y volvió a abrir los ojos mirando lentamente y con cautela.

ー No puedes decirlo. Entiendo. ー Bakugo bajó los puños y comenzaba a irse; Todoroki estaba paralizado, ¿estaban a punto de cruzarse?

ー ¡Kacchan, aguarda! ー Deku sabía que Todoroki se encontraba allí, pero aun así quería decirle algo a Bakugo ー Esa persona... en verdad le importas.

ー Si le importo ¿por qué no lo dice por sí mismo?

ー Sólo... ー Deku observó a su amigo escondido detras de la pared y supo exactamente qué decir ー No está listo aun. Pero lo estará.

Bakugo chistó y Todoroki comprendió que tenía que salir de allí rápido.

ー Dile que estaré esperando ー el explosivó finalizó esa frase y sin voltearse a ver al chico de ojos verdes siguió su camino.

En cuanto vió que Bakugo ya no estaba fue derecho para el cuarto del bicolor.

ー Eso estuvo cerca ー dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

ー Le dijiste que me confesaría ー lo increpó Todoroki.

ー Tu ya te habías ido, pero Kacchan dijo que te dijera algo.

ー ¿...qué?

ー Que te esperaría.

「」

Bakugo regresó a su habitación; justo cuando entraba, Kirishima venía detrás suyo. Atinó a decirle algo, pero le cerró la puerta en el rostro. No a propósito, sino por la distracción que tenía.

El pelirrojo solo suspiró y siguió en lo suyo. Al entrar a su cuarto se colocó los auriculares; sabía que su amigo terminaría de leer y no quería oír nada raro por error.

Del otro lado, un muy impaciente chico se sentaba con esos eróticos apuntes a tratar de averiguar algo más.

ー Katsuki, vas a terminar de leer esto... prestando atención ー se dijo a sí mismo. Colocó ambos codos sobre su mesita y se puso a leer.

Cada relato lo hacía moverse inquietamente, sonrojarse, a veces soltaba unos segundos el cuaderno y tomaba un momento para procesar lo que ésta persona fantaseaba con él y definitivamente se debatió consigo mismo mas de una vez si meterse a la cama y masturbarse sería productivo o contraproducente.

En un momento se sentó atento a un relato en particular. Era aún mas subido de tono que los demás, pero...

_"... en clase ni siquiera estamos en la misma fila, pero cuando lo observo desde el fondo pienso que amaría arañar esa espalda al sentir sus penetraciones... "_

_ー _¿"desde el fondo..."? ー repitió esta vez en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando repasó en su cabeza quienes eran los que se sentaban al fondo. Uraraka, Sato, el bastardo mitad y mitad, Yaoyozuru...

ー Espera. ー comenzó a entrar en pánico ー ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA.

De pronto la inminente verdad llegaba a él. Tomó el cuaderno y leyó aún mas rápido y de cierta forma agitado. Fue entonces que el círculo cerró: Deku no protegería a Sato, realmente no tenían relación. Y _sabía_ que ninguna de las chicas era.

Tenía que ser _él_...

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo trajo de vuelta en sí.

ー Bro ー dijo Kirishima abriendo despacio la puerta y asomándose sólo un poco ー ¿estás bien...? Ya casi es hora de cenar...

ー Sólo... bajemos.

Kirishima sabía que algo pasaba pero iba a dejar que su amigo lo asimilara como para que él mismo lo dijera.

Como siempre, el _squad_ se sentó todo junto. El silencio de Bakugo realmente los preocupaba pero nadie tenía el coraje de preguntar.

ー Bakugo... ー se animó Sero ー Pareces muy preocupado.

ー Cállate ー el explosivo se levantó ofuscado ー iré por el _shichimi_ para la maldita comida.

A lo lejos vió venir al _squad_ del que llamaba "maldito nerd", todos ellos, Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki y Deku riendo alegremente. Con toda la intención posó su mirada sobre el bicolor, no amenazante, sino sensualmente.

Todoroki le desvió la mirada en cuestión de segundos, de manera nerviosa, pero no consiguió ver su rostro.

Tomó el maldito condimento y regresó a su mesa.

「」

Al terminar de cenar regresó a su habitación muy callado. Kirishima había llamado a su nombre un par de veces pero siempre respondió "piérdete" o "ya muere" asi que desistió.

Tiró bruscamente el cuaderno a un lado, apagó las luces y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Dió tantas, tantísimas vueltas... y finalmente recogió el cuaderno y lo leyó una vez mas.

_"Soñé por fin una de las cosas que más deseaba soñar. Comencé a extrañar el verano porque era cuando más veía a Bakugo sin playera... y en mi sueño era verano. Estabamos todos disfrutando de la piscina de la escuela. Aizawa sensei se había ausentado, asi que todos tenían el bañador que querían. Él tenía puesto uno naranja... pero no le presté atención a eso o por lo menos no en ese momento. Había olvidado mi toalla y fui hacia las escaleras, pero pude sentir como unos húmedos pasos me seguían. Me volteé y sólo llegué a decir su nombre una sola vez, en un susurro... y él me levantó contra el muro desde los muslos e invadió mi boca con violencia. Mordió un poco mi labio y brotó sangre, pero me lamió y él también se manchó. Susurró que no hiciera ruido y yo sólo podía asentir, ya que no me había dado cuenta del momento en el que se deshizo de mi bañador y ya estaba tratando de meter sus dedos en mí. No pudo, por lo que me sostuvo con tan solo una mano para lamerse los dedos de la otra y continuó hostigando mi entrada que comenzaba a mojarse por sí sola. Metió dos dedos de una sola vez; dolió, pero pensé que era mejor así... si despues pondría su enorme e hinchado miembro en mí. Yo lo tomaba por el cuello para no caer, pero eventualemente ambos nos cansamos y terminamos en el suelo. Podía sentir su olor, no un perfume, sino como su propia esencia volviendome loco. Nos escondimos aún mas, en un depósito frío y alejado del sol. Me lanzó sobre unas colchonetas, abrió mis piernas y apoyándo su frente en mi pecho tomó su pene en la mano y me penetró. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda por el dolor, oí su voz ronca embebida de placer y sé que gemí fuerte, pues me besó luego para que nadie escuchara. Nos besamos hasta que dolieron los labios, la saliva se escurría a un costado de mi boca... Pensé que sólo él se movía, pero mis caderas se alzaban solas hacía arriba, como si no fuera suficiente. Salió, me tomó por los tobillos y juntándolos hacia arriba dejó mi entrada descubierta y me penetró una y otra vez, hasta podía sentir los golpes de nuestras pieles chocando eróticamente. Comencé a sentir mucho calor; rogué que me volteara pronunciando su nombre y eso hizo. Con las caderas mas levantadas que nunca sentí todo: su glande húmedo dejando semen en mí con cada empujón, su tronco dándome dolor y placer, hasta el poco vello que tenía en su pelvis rozando mis glúteos. Y fue cuando me tomó por el pecho desde atrás y se hincó más fuerte en mí que ambos eyaculamos. Se recostó a mi lado, agitado, me acercó a su pecho y desperté... "_

Ante el relato, Bakugo una vez mas había imaginado todo mientras se masturbaba casi con dolor y pronto la espalda que había imaginado ya tenía un rostro que él reconocía en el momento que volteaba a gritar su nombre como en los apuntes. Eyaculó al ver ese rostro en su mente. Tenía que ser... _él..._

ー Ahg... ー gruñó ー Voy a voltearte en la vida real pronto, lo prometo...

Con los apuntes aún cerca comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Aunque allí no había nadie, sintió calor... como el de ese fantasioso verano.

「」

_**Llegamos al final del 3er capítulo!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Sé que fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que no haya sido tan tedioso PERO! Prometo que el 4 será el capitulo mas interesante.**_

_**Juro que en el siguiente no será solo masturbación oooooooh spoiler jeje ya ya, será el clímax.**_

_**Por favor no duden en enviar sugerencias.**_

_**Que lo haré antes de halloween, hombre.**_


	4. Festival de Halloween

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Todoroki y Deku conocían el paradero del cuaderno de apuntes.

Nada parecía normal desde entonces.

El bicolor estaba ansioso, preocupado, pero todo eso fue disipándose en cuanto estuvieron demasiado ocupados en prácticas y preparativos para el festival.

De todas formas, no dejó de pensar ni un solo día en esas palabras tan _añoradas_ que Katsuki Bakugo le había dedicado: _"lo esperaré…". _

Vamos, parecía un maldito sueño.

Pero un día, mientras se planteaba cómo confesarse, se planteó algo que hizo que su corazón se retorciera… ¿qué sucedería si Bakugo… no lo esperaba a _él?_

Tal vez, al ver que Shoto Todoroki era quien escribía… perdía interés.

Después de todo, ¿por qué lo querría a él? No se llevaban bien, no se hablaban para otra cosa que despreciarse…

ー Todoroki.

ー Iii! ー exclamó el bicolor tomando aire ー ¡Midoriya, me asustaste!

ー Perdón, es que… ー dijo entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Todoroki ー toqué y no respondías. Me preocupé porque vi tu luz encendida y ya es tarde. El festival es mañana.

ー Cierto… ー asintió mirando su reloj de mesa ー ¿Y qué hacías despierto?

ー Acabo de terminar con el laberinto ー dijo orgulloso el chico de ojos verdes ー en verdad tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero ha quedado genial.

Todoroki miró la gran sonrisa de su amigo y se sintió afortunado de tener a alguien así a su lado. Sonrió y decidió no ocultar mas lo que sentía a su nuevo mejor amigo. Le platicó a Deku lo que lo mantenía intranquilo y despierto.

Como siempre, el muchacho de ojos verdes lo escuchó atentamente y se dispuso a reconfortarlo.

ー Entiendo esa preocupación, pero te diré algo de Kacchan… ー dijo en un suspiro ー Él sólo actua así con la gente que considera fuerte. Asi que yo creo que en realidad te respeta.

ー Pero… respetar y gustar son…

ー Lo sé, son dos cosas distintas. ーDeku le tomó el hombro a Todoroki ー Pero mira, él dijo que te esperaría sin saber quién eres. Eso significa que no le importa quién sea, lo que le importa es lo que escribiste que sientes y anhelas.

La sonrisa de Deku y su delicado tacto calmaban al bicolor.

ー Oye, tengo una idea ー dijo apretando los puños el sucesor de All might ー el laberinto es un buen lugar para confesarte.

ー QUÉ⁈ NO, NO, NO… Es muy pronto.

ー Todoroki, vamos, ya han pasado mas de 3 semanas que venimos con esto. ー lo regañó ーAdemás, va a estar _realmente_ oscuro allí, asi que si te sonrojas Kacchan no podrá verte.

ー Eso de hecho… parece una buena idea. ー Todoroki se sonrojaba sólo con pensarlo ー ¿Qué debería decir…?

ー Mmm… ー Deku se colocó la mano en el mentón, pensativo ー Qué tal sólo… "me gustas"?

ー SOLO ESO⁈

ー BUENO, TU NO AYUDAS.

ー Voy… v-voy a hacerlo ー el bicolor quería tomar coraje ー ¡lo haré! No tengo idea de lo que voy a decir, pero supongo que lo sabré en ese momento.

ー ¡Bien por ti! Bien, me iré a dormir. Vamos a divertirnos mañana, ¿si?

ー Si ー el bicolor le sonrió mientras su amigo se iba ー buenas noches. Y gracias, Midoriya.

ー Hasta mañana, Todoroki.

El doble _quirk_ se tomó en sus propios brazos, apretándose a sí mismo. Suspiró pensando en su amor… en ese _calor_ que se encendía en su pecho y en _su entrada_ cada vez que venía a su mente.

Apagó a luz, se inclinó hacia adelante, boca abajo, con las caderas hacia arriba e intentó meter uno de sus dedos en sí. Se acaricó el miembro, su glánde se mojaba y su pequeña boca suspiraba entre gemidos _"Katsuki… allí"._

Tardó un sólo suspiro en venirse en las sábanas, en su mano, anhelando que ese tacto se convirtiera _pronto_ en el de su amado. Cerró los ojos imaginando sus besos.

**「」**

Para Bakugo también existía la ansiedad; no podía conciliar el sueño sin leer antes un poco de los apuntes.

Ahora que sus fantasías tenían rostro, quería disfrutar… y vaya que era un rostro hermoso.

Pero ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y nada sucedía. El bicolor le esquivaba las miradas y eso lo volvía cada vez más loco… odiaba admitirlo, pero _necesitaba _la ayuda de _esos_ imbéciles.

Una noche antes del festival, reunió en su habitación al _squad._ Ninguno lo podía creer, porque sólo dejaba entrar a Kirishima y a duras penas… debía ser algo importante.

ー BAKUGO, NO TE MUERAS AAAAAAGH ー Kaminari se le tiró encima en llanto y fue apartado de una explosión.

ー QUIEN VA A MORIR AQUI, BASTARDO⁈

ー Pensabamos que te habías enfermado o algo así ー explicó Sero ー y que por eso nos llamabas a tu habitación.

ー ¿Sus padres son hermanos o qué? ー ya no tenía tiempo de enojarse ー Siéntense, maldita sea y escuchen.

Cuando los cuatro se acomodaron sentados en el suelo, Bakugo suspiró y comenzó a explicar.

ー Si me interrumpen mientras digo esto les vuelo la cara ー veía al grupo asentir con ansias ー el dueño del cuaderno… es Todoroki.

TODOS, incluso el mismo Kirishima, abrieron la boca hasta donde pudieron. Kaminari trataba con tanta fuerza de no decir nada que su cara estaba roja.

ー En fin ー continuó al ver que ninguno lo interrumpía ー no quiero muchas preguntas al respecto. Lo que siento no ha cambiado. Y quiero que me ayuden mañana, durante el festival. Ya terminé, pueden hablar idiotas.

ー ESTO ES INMENSO ー Kaminari se alivió tanto al exagerar.

ー Bro, es genial, ¡te apoyaremos! ー Bakugo le sonrió a Kirishima cuando dijo estas palabras.

ー En verdad es genial ー coincidió Sero ー ¿y qué tienes en mente?

ー Primero tienes que decirnos _todo. __ー_ reclamó la chica rosa. Bakugo sabía a lo que se refería ー ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

El explosivo hizo una pausa y luego relató en detalle su encuentro con Deku y cómo el hecho de su silencio le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía ser otro que _él. _

_ー _Esto es TAN genial ー se emocionó Mina ー me siento como en un manga _shojo_.

ー Bueno, ya. Les voy a decir lo que tengo pensado; he visto los planos que el maldito nerd armó de las atracciones de mañana… los necesito como distracción. ー el plan estaba en marcha.

**「」**

Ya era la mañana siguiente. El chico bicolor se había quedado toda la noche pensando en qué le diría a su amor en el medio de la oscuridad… ¿se daría cuenta de quién era?

ー Definitivamente se dará cuenta por mi voz… ー se dijo a sí mismo frente al espejo ー Por Dios… qué estoy a punto de hacer…

Estaba aún más nervioso ya que su amigo estaba muy ocupado desde temprano y no tenía chance de descargar sus nervios o dudas con él. Ya estaba _solo._

ー Shoto, tú puedes con esto ー se dijo muy sonrojado y vulnerable ー sólo cálmate. Se apretó adorablemente las mejillas y salió.

Los ánimos estaban mucho más que arriba con la llegada del famoso festival. Habían hecho excelente publicidad con un anuncio de All Might invitando al público a la academia, que desde el torneo en donde Bakugo salió victorioso no había abierto de nuevo sus puertas.

La gente se interesó muchísimo al saber que los aspirantes a héroes serían parte de las atracciones.

Desde la entrada había una hermosa feria gastronómica, llena de comida temática del evento: dulces de All Might disfrazado de esqueleto, pasteles con el rostro de Eraserhead disfrazado de momia, etc.

Los alumnos mismos atendían los puestos y la gente estaba encantada.

Los integrantes de la clase 1-A habían terminado tan sólo 1 hora antes de abrir con los preparativos de la atracción de la casa embrujada. El laberinto era lo más extenso y había tomado casi 10 días en terminarse.

Detrás de la atracción se había armado un lugar para descansar por turnos cuando terminaran un par de actuaciones, aunque bastante improvisado.

Iida y Deku juntaron a todos allí, momentos antes de abrir la casa embrujada para dar indicaciones.

ー ¡CHICOS, PRESTEN ATENCIÓN TODOS POR FAVOR! ー la voz del encargado ensordecía a todos.

ー Vamos a explicarles los planos de las atracciones de niños y adultos, para que puedan esconderse apropiadamente ー Deku abrió los planos sobre una improvisada mesa que habían colocado en el descanso ー la casa embrujada está diseñada con puertas corredizas que estarán marcadas con un pequeño sello fluorecente para que puedan entrar y salir sin ser vistos por los invitados. ー Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante ー En el laberinto es algo distinto. Las paredes son con arbustos y pequeños árboles, para dar una sensación de bosque encantado y por si fuera poco, hemos puesto neblina gracias a una _senpai_ de 2do año y su _quirk,_ asique nos pareció que sería demasiado complicado poner éstas puertas en medio de todas esas cosas…

ー ¿Entonces por donde iríamos? ー preguntó Sato impaciente.

ー Colocamos una plataforma y arriba está el laberinto. Por eso costó tanto tiempo armarlo ー explicó muy emocionado el chico de ojos verdes ー asi es que habrá una pequeña escalera para entrar. Debemos poner un cartel para que nadie tropiece. Respecto a las puertas corredizas, estarán en el piso, justo debajo de ustedes, con el mismo sello fluorecente.

ー ¡TENGAN CUIDADO! ー advirtió Iida y los que estaban mas cerca se taparon los oídos ー No colocamos luces debajo de la plataforma para no arruinar la ilusión de quienes estarían en el laberinto en ese momento, por lo cual cuando estén debajo estará _más que oscuro. _Probablemente no puedan ver nada.

ー Y Aizawa _sensei _nos ha pedido que no usemos nuestros _quirks_ para iluminar allí, sería peligroso porque todo está hecho de madera ー advirtió Deku. ー Si no hay más dudas, vayamos cada uno a nuestros puestos.

El _bakusquad_ se miraba cómplice entre todos ellos. Todo tenía que salir _impecable_. No sería hasta casi el final del día que su plan estaría por culminar, pero desde el momento que todo comenzó ya estaban en marcha.

La gente entraba y salía aterrada. Niños y adultos, la atracción era un éxito, pero habían tantas personas que era casi imposible tomar un descanso.

Al salir, la gente agradecía a los alumnos por su gran trabajo. Deku se encontraba afuera, disfrazado de un adorable fantasmita de trapo, supervisando la fila con Iida, pero su mirada se distraía buscando en la muchedumbre al bicolor.

ー No recuerdo en qué atracción le tocaba estar… ー murmuró ー Sé valiente, Todoroki. ¡Tu puedes!

Dentro del laberinto, Kaminari se escabullía debajo de la plataforma y dejaba una marca en un lugar _específico _como señuelo. En el momento que estaba ausente, Mina lo reemplazaba asustando a quienes pasaban por su puesto como un baboso alien.

Sero marcó sutil y casi imperceptiblemente el camino del laberinto, pero no hacia la salida, sino todo lo contrario…

Y Kirishima era quién tenía la tarea más importante: dirigir al bicolor allí… y garantizar la privacidad que Bakugo dijo precisar.

Kaminari regresó a su puesto en la atracción de niños; tras ésto, Sero le hizo señas a Kirishima, que estaba a lo lejos ingresando a la atracción de adultos.

Todoroki caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo frías las habitaciones en donde había compañeros disfrazados de espectros y cosas por el estilo. De todas formas, tenía un disfraz de vampiro aristocrático que lo hacía ver como un hermoso príncipe.

ー Oye, Todoroki ー lo llamó Kirishima a sus espaldas.

ー Ah, Kirishima ー dijo con su neutra expresión ー eres… caperucita roja.

ー Jeje si, si lo soy. Te necesitan en el laberinto.

ー Oh, no me habían dicho que debía entrar… no sé salir. ー expresó preocupado.

ー No te preocupes ー aseguró sonriente el pelirrojo ー Si te fijas en el suelo, Sero ha marcado sutilmente el camino con su cinta. Casi no se ve nada, asi que ten cuidado.

ー Oh, ya veo. Entonces me voy. ー se paró un momento antes de entrar ー Kirishima… ¿no está Bakugo contigo en la atracción?

ー Oh, no ー jugó al tonto ー Bakugo se disfrazó de hombre lobo para el laberinto, pero ahora está en descanso.

ー Ya veo… ー se decepcionó ー Bien, me voy.

Al ver que el hermoso vampiro seguía el camino, caperucita avisó al lobo con un texto a su móvil.

_**「 **__**Mordió el anzuelo **_  
_**Suerte, bro! •̀ω•́)**__**و✧ **__**」**_

Al recibir ese texto, el lobo salió a cazar.

Todoroki podía oír los gritos de las asustadizas personas que estaban en el laberinto como él, pero a lo lejos…

ー Vaya… deben estar muy perdidos ー pensó para sí. ー Él no estará aquí ahora, asi que terminemos con esto de una vez ー se dijo a sí mismo bajando la temperatura del laberinto.

En verdad estaba muy oscuro y la niebla del _quirk _de aquella _senpai_ dificultaba demasiado la visión, tanto que no podía verse las palmas de las manos.

ー Supongo que ya es suficiente… ahora seguiré el rastro de cinta de Sero y saldré de aquí ー se dijo con cierta decepción.

Miró al suelo; la cinta _apenas_ se veía. Caminó casi agachado, forzando la vista y cuando la cinta acabó se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

ー No puede ser… qué extraño ー pensó ー ¿Kirishima se equivocó…? ー fue entonces que logró divisar un sello fluorecente de los que Kaminari había marcado con _cierta finalidad._ ー Oh, esto debe ser la entrada a la plataforma. Supongo que me quedaré allí hasta que termine la atracción…

Abrió la puerta corrediza del suelo y entró a la plataforma. Estaba por cerrar, cuando sintió que las manos de alguien entrar también tras él.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando escuchó _esa_ voz…

ー Maldita muchedumbre, ya me quiero ir ー chistó Bakugo, haciéndole creer a Todoroki que no se había percatado de su presencia.

El bicolor se quedó mudo, casi sin respirar, pero de la conmoción dejó salir un suspiro de adrenalina, casi imperceptible, pero Bakugo estaba atento; había cerrado la puerta y estaban _solos_ en plena oscuridad.

ー ¿Quién anda ahí? ー continuó el explosivo con su actuación. Al no obtener respuesta, suspiró, siempre adrede, siguiendo su plan. Se volteó y guardó silencio un momento más. ー Entonces… si no respondes, asumo que eres _tu…_ ー dijo refiriéndose a la autoría de los apuntes.

Todoroki sudaba; pensó que podría hacerlo, pero los nervios lo superaban. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, demasiado… no podían verse, pero sintió el aliento fresco de su amado antes que éste le diera la espalda. Eso le dio un indicio de su proximidad.

Estaba atrapado, _algo _tenía que decir. Si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, moriría de verguenza si luego se veía obligado a confesarse cara a cara.

ー Uhm ー tomó coraje, pero solo logró asentir.

No escuchó que Bakugo dijera nada más y sintió una tremenda angustia invadir su cuerpo… Su amado esperaba mas que un simple sonido, pensó. Las palabras no salieron de su boca, pero con una de sus manos, tomó débilmente y temblando de nervios el saco de Bakugo por la espalda.

ー Eso es suficiente para mí ー dijo el explosivo volteándose y tomándolo por ambos hombros. Sintió como temblaba el cuerpo del bicolor y su corazón se aceleró también ー Hey… también estoy nervioso. Pero tú sabes quien soy… y yo quiero oír quién eres… ー demandó de una pícara y cruel manera.

Todoroki gimió estremecido. Las palabras no salían, no podía. El explosivo sintió ternura. Él sólo lo estaba torturando por placer… sería paciente hasta que decidiera rebelarse por sí mismo, pero definitivamente se llevaría _algo_ de ese encuentro.

ー Dije que te esperaría… y eso haré ー esas palabras hicieron que se le subiera a las mejillas la sangre a Todoroki ー Pero no puedo continuar con simples apuntes, asi que…

Bakugo gruñó, clavando los dientes en el cuello del bicolor. Lo hizo soltar un fuerte gemido, y los brazos de éste abrazaron al lobo por el cuello: era una _autorización _a continuar.

En ese preciso lugar de la plataforma, el _squad_ había colocado las colchonetas del gimnasio y las marcaron con el sello para que no se lastimaran intentando encontrarlas. Bakugo levantó por los muslos a Todoroki, con las narices pegadas, aún sin besarse y lo recostó suavemente, colocándose encima suyo.

En _ese_ momento lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó con pasión. Metió la lengua en su pequeña y tímida boca, invadiéndolo con brutalidad. Todoroki gemía y gemía, al separarse, un hilo de saliva aún los conectaba, aunque ellos no podían verlo.

El bicolor sintió frío cuando Bakugo se separó de su cuerpo y no entendió el motivo. Ya lo entendería.

Sintió unas calientes manos levantando su ropa, luego un pulgar comenzaba a molestar a uno de sus pezones y luego, al otro.

ー ¡Aah, ah…! ー gimió de placer y sintió como la boca del explosivo le succionaba los pezones, mientras una mano bajaba y separaba sus piernas.

ー Sólo… ー dijo Bakugo en éxtasis ー sólo di mi nombre mientras te hago gemir.

ー Ngh…

ー Dilo ー le ordenaba al oído ー Dilo o pararé…

ー Aaaah… ー esa mano tocó por encima de la ropa su glande y ya no aguantó ー K-katsuki…

Cuando oyó su nombre, terminó de quitarle todo de la cintura para abajo. El otro, instintivamente, se cubrió sus partes, pero el lobo estaba sobre él y una vez más, le separó las piernas, ésta vez levantando todo el miembro de Todoroki con una mano e introduciendo sin aviso la lengua en su tierna entrada.

Se arqueó de placer; la cabeza le daba vueltas como ruleta y luchaba tremendamente para que su _quirk_ de fuego no se saliera de control. Bakugo hacía eróticos círculos en su ano, a veces metiendo un poco la lengua, hasta que comenzó a meter un poco la punta de su dedo mayor.

ー ¿Quieres seguir…? ー preguntó sensualmente ー No pienso parar luego.

ー Si… ー respondió el de abajo con la respiración agitada.

Entonces sintió como le introducía firmemente todo el dedo, entrando y saliendo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la boca en su pene. La doble masturbación por parte de su amante lo hicieron sentir que estaba a punto de eyacular y se sentó de golpe tomando a Bakugo por la cabeza.

El explosivo sacó el dulce miembro de su boca y rió.

ー Puedes venirte todo lo que quieras, aun no terminamos. ー Todoroki sintió el sonido del cinto de Bakugo desprendiéndose y pronto, él primero parado y haciéndolo sentar a él, lo tomó del cabello y acercó su ya mojado y venoso pene ー Sé bueno y abre la boca.

Él obedeció y recibió el grueso miembro dentro. Había soñado muchísimas veces con eso y estaba por perder la cabeza.

ー Chúpalo bien, cariño ー él entraba y salía de su boca, podía sentir su olor, el calor del pene que recibía, cómo su garganta se lubricaba cada vez más con el fluido de su amante… y fue cuando se animó a apoyarse con las manos en su pelvis que pudo apreciar los pocos pero masculinos vellos que rozaban luego su boca al recibir el pene completo de Bakugo.

Todoroki tomó confianza, se separó un poco de la pelvis de su amante y abrió la boca sin moverse. Bakugo no podía verlo, pero al tocar su rostro se volvió loco y comenzó a masturbarse violentamente sobre esa húmeda boca abierta.

ー Tócate ー le ordenó al bicolor y comenzó a sentir su resbalosa masturbación. ー Voy a venirme en tu lengua, cariño…

El sentado agitó su pene aún más fuerte, gimiendo con la boca abierta y sintiendo fuertes golpes de glande por parte de Bakugo se vino cuando este último le llenó la lengua, la garganta y parte de sus mejillas de su caliente semen.

ー Agh… ー gruñó de placer el cenizo ー Buen chico ー le dijo cerrándole la boca delicadamente con una mano en el mentón. ー Ahora trágalo.

El bicolor se exitó nuevamente con ese lascivo pedido. La perversión de Bakugo al fin no estaba sólo en sus historias…

ー Date vuelta ー la voz exitada de su amado encendió algo en él y sólo obedeció. Bakugo lo acomodó en cuatro y comenzó a acomodar su pene en la virgen entrada.

Por algún motivo… Todoroki habia comenzado a temblar de vuelta.

ー Oye, recuéstate así como estás ー le ordenó y quedó boca abajo, totalmente apoyado y con el cenizo a sus espaldas. ー Supongo que _eso_ lo dejaremos para cuando vengas a mí habitación por tí mismo ー le susurró sensualmente al oído, dándole calor en la espalda con su robusto y voluptuoso pecho. ー Junta las piernas y aprieta ese hermoso trasero.

En ese momento pensó que el cenizo penetraría sus muslos, pero una vez más fue sorprendido con su erotismo.

Bakugo colocó una mano en cada nalga y puso su erecto y mojado pene _justo_ en el medio, sin penetrar a su amado Shoto y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, teniendo sexo apretandolo alrededor de su miembro lo más fuerte posible.

El pene enorme, caliente y resbaladizo moviéndose en sus partes y el movimiento pélvico brusco de su amante hacían que el exitado pene de Shoto se masturbara contra la colchoneta.

ー Katsuki… ー gimió ahogadamente ー más…

ー Me vuelves loco, voy a mojarte todo, quiero venirme todo el día en tí… ー dicho esto abrió con una sola mano a Todoroki ー Me vengo en tí, amor… ー dejó al descubierto su entrada y dando golpes allí con su enorme glande se encargó de venirse encima lo más posible, casi marcando territorio.

El bicolor se vino como si orinara al sentir al protagonista de sus sueños eróticos rociarlo de su caliente semen.

Bakugo cayó rendido junto a él. Se animó a acercársele y éste lo trajo a su pecho con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

Sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas. El ruido de la campana escolar señalando el fin del festival los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

ー Parece que debemos regresar ー señaló el cenizo sentándose. Inmediatamente notó que su nuevo amante aún no se animaba a hablar, por lo que rió y tanteó en la oscuridad agachándose hasta llegar a él, tomándolo por las mejillas ー oye, dije que esperaría ー dijo plantándole un beso de despedida. ー Saldré primero y prometo que no miraré. Pero, por favor… prométeme que vendrás a mi de nuevo…

ー … sí. ー la tímida respuesta fue suficiente para el cenizo, que se vistió y partió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez solo se limpió como pudo todos los pornográficos rastros de su amante secreto y al terminar de vestirse salió rapidísimo, chocándose con Ochako.

ー ¡Lo siento! ー se disculpó al chocarla.

ー ¡Todoroki! ¿Te perdiste en el laberinto? ー él asintió ー Sólo sigueme.

Miró hacia atras un momento antes de seguir a su compañera y pensó en lo felíz que estaba de haberse perdido allí dentro.

**「」**

_**Cielos, terminó el 4to capítulo!**_

_**Honestamente pensé que sería el último, pero wow, tuve mucha inspiración.**_

_**Sentí cosas escribiendo este lemon en particular.**_

_**En realidad quería que concretaran aquí, pero pensé que no era justo para ninguno no mirarse a las caras en la primera vez de ambos.**_

_**El siguiente seguro que es el último y prometo que será lo mas pornográfico que hayan leido (¿?)**_

_**No mmes, creo que fue el más extenso hasta ahora.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Del anhelo al querer

El chico de ojos verdes finalmente pudo divisar a su amigo a lo lejos; sus razgos bicolores lo hacían inconfundible.

Salió detrás de Ochako con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso lo hizo sonreír a él también.

ー ¿Habrá logrado confesarse...? ー se dijo a sí mismo y justo en ese momento cruzaron miradas y se asintieron mutuamente en señal de complicidad.

ー Pareces muy animado, Todoroki ー señaló Ochako notando la sonrisa que tenía.

ー Oh ー trató de recuperar la compostura ー es que me he divertido.

Su compañera de ojos café se alegró. Deku vió a su amigo platicando con Ochako y se sintió bien al verlo más relajado que en la última semana.

Tenían que terminar con sus quehaceres, por lo que no cruzarían palabra hasta luego de llegar a los dormitorios.

Había mucho por hacer: los _senpai_ del último año estaban en la entrada de la feria, con sus lindos disfraces, saludando a la gente amigablemente en su partida. Los de 2do año ya habían comenzado a desarmar los puestos de feria y se encontraban entre cientos de utencillos de cocina para lavar. A ellos les tocaba desmantelar _todas_ las atracciones que habían armado, por lo que tenían una ardua tarea por delante.

ー ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ー llamó Iida la atención de sus compañeros agitando rectamente sus brazos para dejar hablar a Yaoyozuru.

ー Jeje... no hacía falta gritar ー observó Momo apenada ー Chicos, Aizawa _sensei_ ha dicho que nos darán un día libre _extra_ si terminamos con todo hoy por la noche, asi que hay que apresurarse, ya es de madrugada.

ー Genial, un día _extra_ de descanzo ー observó Jirou ー Terminemos con esto así vamos todas al cine como queríamos.

ー Oooh, ¡es cierto! ー recordó Hagakure ー No habíamos podido por las prácticas y luego esto de la Feria...

ー ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver esa película! ー Ochako platicaba mientras utilizaba su _quirk_ para quitarles peso a las grandes partes de madera que habían utilizado para la casa y el laberinto ー Dicen que es muy romántica... ー suspiró juntando sus manos y dejando caer todo torpemente. ー ¡Iiiii! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.

ー Yo te ayudo, Ochako-chan ー Tsuyu la ayudó dulcemente.

A lo lejos, el _squad_ planeaba cómo aprovechar esa situación a beneficio de Bakugo.

ー Oye, Mineta... ー Kaminari susurró ー las chicas se ponen _cariñosas_ con las películas románticas, más aun en el cine... a oscuras.

ー YO TAMBIÉN IRE ー gritó el pervertido saltando junto a Momo ー ¿Podemos ir todos?

ー Ugh... ー dijo Jirou con asco ー Supongo que sí...

ー ¡Sería genial si fuesemos _todos_! ー invitó la chica invisible amablemente. Oujiro se encontraba cerca cargando con cajas en donde guardarían los artículos de utilería y al pasar oyó. Esto lo hizo acercarse tímidamente.

ー Me gustaría ir, también ー admitió sonrojado el chico de la cola. Toru rió tímidamente.

ー ¡Está decidido, iremos todos! ー Mina levantó su brazo con ánimo pero miró a Kirishima en complicidad y enseguida intervino.

ー ¡Esperen! ー dijo bajando los postes que cargaba ー Hay algunos que puede que necesiten descansar, asi que mejor simplemente nos veremos en el lugar quienes queremos ver la película y dejemos al resto de nuestros compañeros que descansen.

ー Es cierto ー murmuraron todos ー ¡De acuerdo!

Todos continuaron limpiando y desmantelando ahora mas animados.

El _squad_ había logrado, una vez más, colocar la situación a favor de su líder.

Bakugo fue testigo de todo el plan, limitándose sólo a sonreir con aires de victoria y continuó ayudando.

Con la ayuda de todos finalmente terminaron alrededor de las 03:40 AM. Era realmente tarde y cada uno se apresuró a ir a sus habitaciones una vez que se despidieron de sus _senpais_.

Cuando _todos_ estuvieron ya en sus habitaciones y no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, los integrantes del _squad_ se escabulleron a la habitación del explosivo, quien les abrió la puerta con cautela y nadie los oyó.

_Show time._

「」

Todoroki se había sentado en su futón, casi rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Bakugo no lo había terminado de desvirgar, pero sí que lo había hecho retorcerse de placer y ahora el agotamiento le hacía pagar por sus lascivos actos. Quería tomar un baño, pero era tardísimo y además...

ー Aún está en mí _su_ aroma... ー el erótico pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el chico de ojos verdes abrió su puerta.

ー Siento abrir sin tocar ー dijo susurrando por la hora ー es que no quiero despertar a nadie.

ー No sabes... lo que tengo para contarte, Midoriya. ー Ante esa frase, Deku se acercó a su amigo, sentándose junto a él en el futón.

El bicolor relató en _detalle_ cada momento que vivió junto al explosivo; Deku sólo se sonrojaba con una expresión de asombro a cada cosa que su amigo de la infancia le había hecho a Todoroki. Sin embargo, el erótico relato no lo incomodó, muy por el contrario: pensó en la posibilidad de que Bakugo _ya supiera_ la identidad del autor de los apuntes.

Aguardó hasta que Todoroki terminó y lo sugirió.

ー ¿No has pensado que puede que... Kacchan lo sepa? ー interrogó.

ー Lo pensé ー admitió ー y estoy muy ansioso al respecto... ー dijo sonrojado ー pensar que él podría haber visto mi rostro mientras me hacía esas cosas...

ー Tal vez sea mejor ー Deku era optimista ー Sólo piénsalo... si sabe, no deberías preocuparte _tanto, _significa que ya le gustas.

Ese pensamiento inundó la mente del bicolor. Katsuki Bakugo había hecho _cosas_ con él que definitivamente contaban como "gustar"... Y pensó que no quería seguir mucho tiempo más sin ese disfrute.

ーDebo tomar coraje.

ー ¡Claro que sí! ー gritó en susurro por el horario ー Tal vez sería buena idea que vayamos a dormir. Mañana podremos pensar en qué hacer respecto a tu confesión. ¿Vienes mañana al cine? ー comenzó a levantarse ー Todos están muy emocionados.

ー Mhg... ー murmuró tímidamente e incómodo ー Honestamente, no creo que el cuerpo me responda, Midoriya...

ー ¡C-claro! ー recordó apenado todo lo que Todoroki había hecho con Bakugo ー Debes estar agotado... te dejaré descansar. ー sonrió tras abrir la puerta para partir ー Estoy felíz por ti, Todoroki.

ー Gracias... por todo tu apoyo, Midoriya. Buenas noches.

ー Buenas noches.

Tras despedirse de Deku, el bicolor se entregó a la comodidad de su futón y no pasó mas de un minuto para que cayera en sueño profundo. Estaba más que rendido, sin embargo, con su último pestañeo visualizó en su mente _el tacto_ de su amado.

¿Qué le depararía al siguiente día?

「」

**_「__En la habitación de Bakugo__」_**

Una vez reunidos, el _squad_ se dispuso a orquestar la instancia final de su plan.

ー NO JODAS ー Kirishima estaba atónito ante el relato de su líder.

ー No pensé que llegarían _así _de lejos ー Kaminari estaba completamente emocionado ー esto es genial.

ー Pero… no lo hicieron, digamos, _full_ ¿verdad? ー Sero curioseó.

ー Claro que no, idiota ー respondió tan educado como siempre ー no podía hacer que tuviera su _primera vez _en la oscuridad total. Además… quiero que me vea _bien_ a la cara.

ー Cielos, Bakugo, ¡es todo tan caliente! ー Mina estaba más que interesada ー Nos aseguraremos de dejarlos solos cuando todos vayamos al cine.

ー Oye, pero… ー Kaminari frunció el ceño ー ¿cómo asegurarnos que Todoroki _se quede_ y no vaya a la película?

ー Créanme, después de lo que hicimos dudo mucho que tenga energía para salir.

ー Por si acaso, estaré atenta y encontraré al forma de persuadirlo para que se quede ー se ofreció la chica rosa ー los demás, actuen normal para que Todoroki no se sienta incómodo con nosotros.

ー Claro, él debe saber que todos nosotros leímos sus apuntes ー reflexionó Kaminari con pesar ー rayos, siento un poco de culpa.

ー No te sientas mal, bro ー dijo Kirishima golpeando su espalda ー gracias a que levantaste esos apuntes Bakugo tal vez inicie una relación.

ー ¿"Tal vez"? ー rió el explosivo ー "Tal vez" mis pelotas, él _es_ mi novio. Sólo falta que se entere.

El _squad _entero rió en voz baja con esa afirmación. Todos, incluído Bakugo, sonreían por lo que se asomaba al dia siguiente.

Todos saludaron a su líder y salieron cautelosos de la habitación.

ー Bakugo ー Kirishima estaba siendo el último en salir ー sé gentil mañana. De seguro él estará muy nervioso… ー al ver al cenizo asentir terminó de cerrar la puerta tras su última frase ー Suerte, bro.

Se disponía a dormir, cuando su puerta nuevamente se abrió.

ー ¿Qué rayos quieres, _pinky?_ ¿Olvidaste algo?

ー Sólo regresé para decirte algo. ー aclaró Mina el motivo de su presencia. Bakugo la miró intrigado. ー Sobre mañana… seguro van a estar a solas con Todoroki. En sus apuntes tienes una guía absoluta sobre qué hacer en el sexo, pero _eso_ no lo es _todo_. Trátalo bien y asegúrate de respetarlo y no hacer nada que no quiera. Eso es todo.

Su amiga se fue sin que mediaran palabra, pero él entendía perfectamente lo que su _squad_ había tratado de transmitirle: una cosa eran los apuntes, no más que papel, tinta y fantasías pero la realidad _carnal_ era distinta. Si era demasiado brusco, si no buscaba la reacción de aprobación del bicolor al hacerle esas cosas, podría terminar por arruinarlo todo, además… ¿por qué tendría que ser _ese_ un encuentro sexual? Lo más probable es que se dijeran sus sentimientos el uno al otro. No tenía porqué terminar en sexo y de hecho se sentía conforme con este pensamiento; él realmente se había enamorado a través del cuaderno de Shoto Todoroki.  
Respetaría sus tiempos, honrando su amor por él con paciencia. Aunque moría de ganas de interpretar fielmente el papel de semental erótico, también quería mostrarle a su amado un lado que sólo él conocería…

ー Todo a su tiempo ー miró el cuaderno sobre su almohada mientras se recostaba, amagó a tomarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo ー Ya lo leí bastante. ー Katsuki Bakugo había decidido ser sí mismo.

Durmió profundamente con el recuerdo de la piel de su amado.

「」

Todos fueron despertándose en distintos horarios, dirigiéndose a la sala que todos compartían una vez que habían acabado de alistarse para salir y se sentaban con cara de sueño en los sillones; parecía que algunos no irían al cine, pero Mina se puso lo más insistente posible e incluso coqueteó con algunos para que le hicieran caso.

ー Eres genial, Mina ー dijo Kirishima a su oído ー pudiste convencer a todos.

ー Es un don natural, ー respondió orgullosa ー lo importante ahora es que Todoroki no aparezca por aquí.

ー Chicos ー llamó la atención capciosamente Kaminari ー sé que Bakugo no viene ni de coña, ¿pero qué hay de Todoroki?

ー Es mejor para nosotros que no vaya ー le susurró Mineta ー demasiada competencia. Kaminari rió.

ー ¡Siento llegar tarde! ー el joven de ojos verdes hizo su aparición ー Justo los oí. Todoroki me dijo ayer, antes de dormir, que hoy pretendía descansar.

ー Oh, qué pena ー se decepcionó Yaoyozuru ー quería ir de compras con él luego de la película.

ー Yo iré contigo, Momo ー Jirou la tomó por la mano y la hizo sonrojarse.

ー ¡Bien, estamos todos! ー dijo casi sin voz Iida.

ー Encargado, ¿no tienes voz? ー rió Sero ante la falta de gritos e Iida hizo la cara mas larga de la historia.

ー Es que ayer gritó demasiado ー explicó Sato ー luego cocinaré algo con miel para tu garganta.

ー O podríamos dejarlo así ー bromeó Toru.

ー No seas mala… ー Oujiro no podía ver su rostro pero conocía sus intenciones ー el encargado no puede quedarse sin voz.

Todos comenzaron a reir y platicar cada vez mas fuerte, típico de grupos grandes, hasta que Tsuyu les llamó la atención.

ー Chicos, Bakugo y Todoroki están durmiendo. Deberíamos irnos ya.

ー ¡Si! ー respondieron todos susurrando mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

Antes de salir, Deku miró a sus espaldas pensando en amigo bicolor.

ー Ánimo, Todoroki ー dijo sonriendo y luego salió.

「」

En la habitación de pisos de _tatami_ un hermoso chico se despertaba frotándose los ojos. Suspiró un momento y luego se sentó violentamente.

ー ¿Me quedé dormido? ー observó la hora en su móvil ー No… ay, me había asustado.

Justo en ese momento, un texto le llegó.

_**「 **__**Están solos, aprovecha **_  
_**la oportunidad… (**__**ﾉ**__***) **__**」**_

Deku siempre había estado ahí para él desde que toda esa locura había empezado. Quería darle buenas noticias a su regreso, asi que debía tomar coraje de una buena vez.

ー Por todos los cielos, estoy temblando de los nervios ー se dijo a sí mismo al verse en el espejo.

Se tocó las mejillas para después darse una fuerte cachetada en ambas.

ー Shoto, tú puedes. Tú puedes. ー parecía como si se amenazara a sí mismo.

Se aseó, se puso un sutil perfume femenino que Yaoyozuru le había prestado sin hacerle muchas preguntas y salió de su habitación. Al momento de cerrar, no podía soltar la perilla. Estaba _más_ que nervioso: estaba aterrado.

¿Qué pasaría si era sólo un _crush,_ algo meramente carnal? ¿Podría Bakugo amarlo como él lo amaba o sólo lo veía como sexo fácil? Demasiadas preguntas inundaban su mente. Sintió un mareo y volvió a entrar a su habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, trató de calmar su respiración.

Le costó mas de un minuto, tenía la cabeza agachada observando hacia el _tatami, _pero al levantar la vista pudo ver la capa de su disfraz.

Se acercó y la abrazó, recordando que aún tenía el aroma de su amado. Fue entonces que decidió confrontarlo, para bien o para mal.

Salió con determinación.

「」

Un chico se encontraba en su cama, sentado, esperando impacientemente alguna señal. Se había vestido casualmente: su playera negra y sus pantalones casi del mismo color.

Él tenía todas las ganas del mundo de confesarse primero, pero le había susurrado a Todoroki la noche anterior que fuese a su habitación. Y le dijo que sí. Y no quería arruinarlo.

ー ¿… qué tal si no viene? ー Bakugo movía una de sus piernas nerviosamente ー Ugh… odio este sentimiento ー reflexionó sobre su ansiedad apretándose la playera a la altura del pecho. ー AAAAHGAHA NO PUEDO ESTAR ASI. Katsuki, repasa _todo_ para no olvidar nada. Aseo, listo. Habitación, limpia. Sábanas nuevas. Lubricante, debajo de la almohada. ¿Condones? Ja, qué punto tienen ¿Me puse desodorante?

Los nervios del explosivo fueron interrumpidos por dos tímidos toques en su puerta.

Su respiración se hizo intensa y pesada, pero no más que el inoportuno sonido del latir de su corazón, que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

ー Vino… ー susurró para sí mismo antes de abrir.

Giró la perilla y se topó con su amado escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. Tenía puesto una sensual prenda con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón ajustado, ambos color negro, que acentuaban su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos.

Hicieron un momento de silencio.

ー Sabes ー dijo dulcemente el cenizo ー puedo verte, Shoto. Tus manos no pueden tapar todo.

Al bicolor le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Quería decir algo, pero una vez mas las palabras no salían de su boca.  
Al oír de los labios de su amado pronunciar su nombre, bajó un poco las manos y miró como desde abajo al contrario.

Bakugo observó toda esa timidez y fue comprado por esa carita de perro regañado.

ー Oye, ¿me permites? ー el cenizo tomó las manos de Todoroki y las bajó de su rostro. Al tenerlo al descubierto, también se sonrojó como él. ー Pasa… si quieres.

El bicolor asintió y entraron juntos tomados de la mano. Tras cerrar la puerta, la historia se tornó distinta.

ー ¿Quieres tomar té o- ー Bakugo fue interrumpido por un chico lanzándose a su pecho. ー ¿Q-QUÉ PASÓ? ¿DIJE ALGO MALO? ¿ESTAMOS YENDO MUY RÁPIDO?

ー ¡KATSUKI, ME GUSTAS MUCHO! ー Todoroki lo miró a los ojos mientras decía esto ー P-perdón… por no responder ayer… en el laberinto. Estaba nervioso. Lo siento.

Bakugo se sonrojó casi hasta la muerte. Tembló un poco porque allí estaba su amado en su habitación, en sus brazos, solos…

No pudo resistir la tentación. Lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla de sensual manera.

ー Pues es obvio que a mí también me gustas pero ー Bakugo comenzó a proporcionar un beso tras otro, aún no en la boca ー quisiera hacer esto apropiadamente. Vamos a sentarnos.

Todoroki obedeció.

ー Shoto, me gustas mucho. Quisiera conocerte más y mucho mejor que ese maldito nerd ー la referencia a Deku y ese esbozo de celos hizo dar una risita al bicolor ー y quiero por eso informarte que eres mi novio.

ー Oye jaja ー rió ー ¿cuándo he dicho que sí? ー Bakugo había logrado relajar al bicolor.

ー Pues básicamente ayer, cuando abriste la boca para recibir mi semen.

ー AGAHHAAHA ー Todoroki se sonrojó hasta la frente ー ¿Cómo dices eso?

ー ¿Eso es un sí?

ー Ah… ー suspiró el doble quirk ー es un sí.

ー Bien, es oficial. ー Bakugo tomó por los hombros a Todoroki y le plantó un beso en los labios, sin _lascivas_ intenciones, pero a su amado se le escapó en pequeño gemido.

Se miraron sonrojados en silencio, aun abrazados.

ー Oye, ¿qué fue eso…? ー Bakugo lo cuestionó pervertidamente ー Acaso… ¿quieres que te haga gemir?

Todoroki sintió cómo se le acercó a pronunciar esas palabras a su oído y su aroma terminó por encender todo entre ambos.

ー S-si… ー confirmó besando a Bakugo.

En menos de un segundo estaba mirando el techo y sentía un caluroso peso encima suyo.

ー Shoto… pídeme que pare si no te gusta algo. ー lo hizo sonrojar y asintió. Las sábanas de su amor… su cama… todo lo volvía loco.

Fue entonces que la cabeza del de arriba se metió en su prenda superior para colocar una caliente lengua en sus rosados pezones.

Todoroki si arqueó un poco y abrazó esa cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien. La lengua del cenizo comenzó a trazar un camino hacia su pelvis y lo hizo gemir de una forma que calentó aún mas a Bakugo.

ー Voy a quitarte esto ー dijo con ambas manos en la hebilla del pantalón ー Shoto…

ー Katsuki… ー los suspiros de ambos causaron sus erecciones. En verdad quería pero… ー estoy… ー dijo sentándose ー estoy _muy_ nervioso. No es como ayer… que no podíamos vernos. Ahora puedes verme todo…

ー Podemos parar ー dijo Bakugo besándolo tiernamente ー o apagar las luces. Aunque no podría ver tu hermoso rostro… ー una caricia de su cenizo hizo al bicolor rendirse y fundirse una vez mas en un apasionado beso, ésta vez húmedo y sin parar.

Mientras se deboraban mutuamente con pasión, Bakugo le quitó el pantalón y divisó su húmeda entrada y su pálido pene. Al fin podrían ver sus cuerpos…

ー Katsuki… quítate la ropa también ー Bakugo fue mas veloz que un rayo ante el pedido, primero con su torso, descubriendo sus enormes pectorales y luego de su cintura para abajo, mostrando así un grueso e hinchado pene, tal como Todoroki lo había _sentido_.

El bicolor, aún debajo del explosivo, trató de quitarse su prenda superior, pero sus manos fueron detenidas.

ー Déjatelo, se te ve sensual… ー su novio asintió extendiendo sus brazos.

ー Katsuki, tómame… tómame como quieras.

Esas súplicas fueron atendidas cuando Bakugo pegó su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos, frotándo así sus penes mojados. Tenías las narices pegadas y se miraban a los ojos… el bicolor susurraba con cada embestida masturbatoria _"así… así… mmm, más"_al mismo tiempo que las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban.

Bakugo se apartó un momento y bajó hasta su entrepierna. Metió el pene del bicolor en su boca y sólo succionó de adentro hacia afuera el glande. Todoroki se semi sentó, gritando de placer.

ー ¡Así, así…! ー su entrada se mojaba aún mas ー Por favor… adentro…

ー Oye ー gruñó placentero aún lamiendo ese rosado glande ー no sabes lo que pides.

ー Quiero sentirte adentro, amor…

Bakugo comenzó a morderle los muslos e introdujo su dedo mayor en la virgen entrada. El bicolor sintió tanto placer que casi eyacula.

Trató de introducir otro dedo, pero vió la expresión de dolor que no quería causar. Paró unos momentos y le pidió a su novio que le alcanzara el lubricante que estaba debajo de la almohada.

Bañó el ano del bicolor y se lamió pornográficamente ambos dedos antes de introducirlos en ese frágil cuerpo.

Todoroki lo tomó por el antebrazo, sorprendiéndolo, e hizo movimientos para que esos dedos entraran y salieran a ritmo. Bakugo se enloqueció con ese comportamiento y tomó su propio grueso miembro con su otra mano para masturbarse mirando fijamente al contrario, que gemía y pedía mas con sus dedos dentro.

ー Date vuelta, cariño. Quiero entrar en tí aún mas…

ー No… quiero verte, Katsuki… ー habían parado y el bicolor se había acostado nuevamente.

ー Así dolerá más…

ー Estaré bien… solo… penétrame ー esa seductora voz obligó a Bakugo a hacer caso.

Se colocó entre las piernas de Todoroki, abriéndolo desde sus ahora lastimados muslos con marcas del amor y comenzó a frotar la punta de su pene con el rosado ano del otro.

ー Mierda, Shoto ー grunó extaciado ー voy a llenarte _tanto._

ー Lléname, por favor… ー mientras rogaba sentía cómo Bakugo entraba de a poco. Un dolor tremendo comenzaba a invadirlo. Su novio lo notó y, aún arrodillado, tiró sobre su unión aún mas lubricante.

El cenizo entró de una sola vez, de golpe y su espalda fue arrañada por su amante al mismo tiempo que éste le enrroscaba las piernas en el torso, no dejándolo salir. Sus pechos estaban mas pegados que nunca.

Se detuvo un momento y susurró palabras de amor al oído de su novio.

ー Te amo, Shoto ー besaba su lóbulo con cariño ー en verdad te amo… ー con cada "te amo" movía sus caderas para acostumbrarlo.

ー Katsuki… aaah… te amo tanto… ー la pelvis del bicolor comenzó a moverse con las caderas del otro ー Hazlo, amor… hazme tuyo.

Bakugo gruñó y comenzaron ambos a gemir cuando el duro miembro embestía entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Todoroki. El sudor caía de la frente del de arriba mientras miraba el pervertido rostro que tenía debajo.

ー Dame vuelta, amor.

ー ¿_Eso_ quieres, cariño? ー la voz de Bakugo era pornográfica ー Me quieres mas adentro.

Al apartarse, le terminó de quitar la ropa al bicolor. Ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo y era hermoso.

ー Por favor… aaah… ー Todoroki suplicó de éxtasis y su amante lo volteó bruscamente, penetrándolo sin preparación. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios y levantó lo más alto que pudo su trasero.

Bakugo sacó su pene mojado y se paró sobre la cama, levantó aún mas las caderas de su amado y lo embistió una y otra vez salvajemente.

ー ¿Así te gusta? ー golpeó en una nalga a Todoroki ー ¿Aquí lo quieres?

ー ¡Sí…! Adentro, Katsuki…!

ー Voy a venirme en tí. Shoto… me… ー Todoroki se preparaba y Bakugo salió de dentro suyo.

ー Katsuki… ?

ー Ven acá ー el cenizo se sentó y trajo arriba suyo al bicolor por la cintura ー siéntate en mi pene y muévete, cariño.

Cara a cara, sus respiraciones se mezclaban eróticamente.

ー Ah… ¿…así? mmm ー Todoroki se sostenía del cuello de su novio y con la otra mano colocaba el robusto pene en su mojado ano ー ¿así, amor…?

ー Si, maldita sea, así mi amor… ー lo tomó por la fina cintura y lo bajó bruscamente haciendolo gritar. ー ¿Duele?

ー Sí… me gusta… ー comenzó a rebotar hasta el cansancio y Bakugo mordió su cuello sus pezones dejando notorias y dolorosas marcas. ー Katsuki… ya no aguanto. Márcame con tu semen…

ー Mójate, Shoto, mójate para mi.

ー Katsuki… me vengo… aaah, me voy a venir… AAAHH! ー el intenso orgasmo de Todoroki fue potenciado con el gruñido de Bakugo eyaculando dentro de su cuerpo. Mojó al cenizo en todo su trabajado abdómen; esa imagen le dió un intenso placer en la punta de su sexo.

El cenizo acercaba por las nalgas aún mas a su amante y lo hacía sentie cómo continuó un poco mas que él eyaculando en su cuerpo ahora _lleno _a causa suya.

Se besaron una vez mas y Bakugo lo colocó de nuevo en la cama, quedándose encima de su amado.

ー Te amo, ¿sabes? No puedo esperar a conocer todo de ti.

ー Prometo contarte todo, incluso mas de lo que le cuento a Midoriya.

ー Ese nerd… lo supo _todo, _¿verdad?

Todoroki se limitó a reir.

ーOye, es imposible que todo esto haya pasado sin la ayuda del _Bakusquad._ ー reprochó el bicolor a modo de juego.

ー Tsk.

ー Si tu les cuentas… ¿puedo contarle a Midoriya? Sin él jamas me habría animado a venir a tu habitación…

ー De todos tenía que ser él tu mejor amigo ー dijo malhumorado ー pero dices que fue bueno contigo, asique supongo que está bien.

El hermoso bicolor sonrió. Nuevamente sintió peso encima.

ー Oye, ya van a regresar, vamos a tomar un baño ー dijo Bakugo mirando su móvil.

ー ¡Es cierto! Vamos. ー se incorporó aún desnudo.

ー Oye, Shoto, dime… ーtenía ánimos de molestar ー ¿Estuve a la altura de tus apuntes?

Todoroki se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

ー ¡Oye, pero qué dices⁈

「」

ー ¿Crees que follaron? ー preguntó Kirishima a Mina regresando a los dormitorios.

ー Seguro que sí ー Mina corrió a la habitación de Bakugo ー Voy a molestarlos.

ー ¡MINA, NO!

Fin ~

* * *

_**Oh, cielos! Terminamos!**_

_**En verdad fue extenso, pero quería hacer algo que valiera la pena ~**_

_**Ansío saber si les gustó y si hubiesen querido algo diferente.**_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo, gracias, gracias!**_


End file.
